Caught On Paper
by enunciiate
Summary: "Some of these verbs are just so hard to conjugate. Take the verb 'darse prisa' for example." Finn knew what that verb meant. Quinn wanted him to hurry the hell up. Season 2. Fuinn with a side of Puckleberry. Please R&R!


**A/N:** Fuinnatic13 asked me to write another **M**-rated one-shot quite awhile ago, so I would like to dedicate this to her. Her patience for this story has been nothing short of admirable. Fuinn hotness with a side of Puckleberry below. As always, reviews would be lovely.

**Caught On Paper**

* * *

Finn looked out the window again, a disappointed sigh on his lips. It was a beautiful spring day and here he was, stuck indoors, studying for that stupid Spanish test. He supposed circumstances could have been worse. At least Quinn, Puck, and Rachel were all here studying with him. After a heck of a lot of relationship drama, he and Quinn had found their way back to one another and Puck and Rachel had announced they were dating too not soon after. Much to his surprise though, there was no awkwardness between the four of them, none at all. In fact, Quinn and Rachel were actually kind of friends now, best friends even.

"How do you say 'fuck this' in Spanish?" Puck asked Rachel then, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to snap to.

"Noah!" Rachel chided him, sending a glare in his direction. "Can we please be serious about this? The test is tomorrow and you don't even know what the verb 'cantar' means!"

"I do too," he corrected her, a smirk on his lips. "It means 'to sing', my hot little Jewish American princess, something _you _happen to be very good at."

"I've told you to stop calling me that," Rachel muttered, fighting off the urge to smile at his compliment.

Finn shared a knowing look with Quinn then. The two of them were used to their banter by now.

"You didn't seem to mind last night, Berry," Puck continued to tease her, his words alarming her almost instantly.

"_Noah Puckerman!_" she hissed as Quinn giggled in amusement over how upset the brunette was.

Rachel was _super _uncomfortable with discussing the happenings _in_ the bedroom _outside_ of the bedroom.

"Oh come on Rach," Puck said in response, winking at her. "Like Finn and Quinn don't already know what we're up to most nights."

"Alright, alright," Finn interjected, Rachel smiling at him in appreciation for the interruption. "How about we get back to the Spanish now?"

"Agreed," Quinn sounded from beside him, looking down at her textbook again. "I really need to do well on this test."

"Ten more minutes and then we'll test each other?" Rachel suggested, preferring to study on a schedule.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck confirmed, looking completely and utterly lost.

Returning his attention to the open page in front of him, Finn knew _exactly _how his best friend felt. Why were there so many goddamn verbs to conjugate in the Spanish language anyway? Quinn had gone through these verbs with him last night, but he had forgotten them by morning already.

He stole a glance at his girlfriend then from the corner of his eye. Finn loved watching her study. She was so adorable, her head propped up with one elbow, biting her lip in concentration. She shifted a little in her seat after a moment, effectively breaking the trance he was in and his focus shifted immediately to the short skirt she was wearing. If she kept wriggling around like that, everyone would be able to see her…_Oh dear God._ Now Finn _knew _she had done that on purpose because she wasn't wearing _any _panties. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard to get a hold of himself. When he looked up at her again, he found her smirking at him in return. She was such a tease!

_Well, two could play that game_, Finn thought to himself.

Thanking the heavens that they had chosen a table behind one of the book stacks, he reached over, resting his hand on her bare knee. She turned to look at him questioningly and he moved his hand a little higher in response, his eyes locked on hers. When he began to draw circles along her inner thigh, she froze, her mouth falling into an 'o' as she caught on to what he was doing. He raised a finger to his lips to remind her to keep quiet and she nodded in return, her mind starting to go numb as his finger glided along the expanse of her smooth skin. She shivered in anticipation when he was almost at her pulsing core, only to have him retract his finger, trailing a path back to her knee. He watched as Quinn glared at him from the corner of her eye, letting him know _exactly _what she thought about his teasing.

Loving the power he had over her at moments like this, he wondered out loud, "You look a little _frustrated _there Quinn. Those verbs getting you down?"

"Uh huh," she answered, playing along, the sweetest smile on her lips. "Some of these verbs are just so _hard _to conjugate. Take the verb 'darse prisa' for example."

Finn knew what that verb meant. Quinn wanted him to hurry the hell up.

_All in due time_, he mused, relishing in how hot and bothered he was making her right now.

He heard her gasp when he finally ran a finger tantalizingly over her slick folds and she shifted a little in her seat to get closer to him. He stopped what he was doing immediately in return, sending her a warning look. She pouted in protest, but remained still again after a moment, knowing full well that he wasn't about to get her off unless she behaved.

Truthfully, Finn wasn't planning on teasing her anymore anyway because _shit_, Quinn was so wet already. He could feel himself hardening in his pants, her juices dripping from his fingers. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, attempting to regain some control over the current situation only to lose control again when he heard her muffled moan. He turned to observe her. Her head was tilted back slightly and she was biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep from crying out. There was something so raw and sexy about the way she looked right now.

"Uh, Quinn?" Puck questioned from where he was sitting then, causing her to look at him in panic, a healthy blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Are you alright? You look a little…distressed."

"I'm fine," she answered him, her voice coming out as a squeak as Finn slipped a finger into her heated centre, sliding in and out of her slowly, _too _slowly.

"Yeah, you _do _seem a little flushed Q," Rachel inputted, joining in on the conversation now. "Do you want to go see the nurse or something?"

"No need," the blonde answered her, struggling to give the brunette a coherent answer as Finn slipped another finger in and continued to pump her, harder and faster. "I just need, _oh_, a little more time with these verbs is all. Say another five minutes or so? _Hmmm?_"

"No problem," Rachel answered, completely clueless as to what was going on under the table.

Puck had also returned to staring at his book by then and so, with the attention off of her, Quinn went back to enjoying herself, looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes now.

_Well, all she had to do was ask._

When he felt her walls clench around his fingers, he brushed his thumb over her clit to take her over the edge. Watching in amusement as she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, he helped her ride out her orgasm against the palm of his hand. She smiled at him in satisfaction when she could see again, a matching sigh on her lips and Finn smirked in response. She wiped the smirk off his face, however, when she reached over, his zipper between her fingers, her head tilted towards one of the study rooms at the back of the library.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus._

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester interrupted them then and Finn groaned in response, dragging a hand over his face. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yeah, kind of," Finn muttered under his breath, Quinn elbowing him in the ribs to stop him from saying anything stupid.

"We're just studying for that Spanish test tomorrow, Mr. Schue," Quinn informed him, a wide smile on her face to compensate for his blunder.

"I'm glad to see that," Will answered before filling them in on why he was actually here. "I know glee club doesn't start for another ten minutes, but would one of you mind photocopying some sheet music for me? We need them for practice today. I'd do it myself, but Sue wants to talk to me in her office and God knows how long that will take."

"Finn and I would be happy to do it," Quinn assured him, taking the papers from his hands.

"We would?" Finn echoed foolishly before he finally caught on to what she was suggesting. "Uh right. Consider it done Mr. Schue."

"Perfect," Will responded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot you two. I'll see you guys at practice."

The moment Will was gone, Rachel grabbed the music sheets from Quinn's hand to look them over.

She pursed her lips for a moment, scrutiny in her dark orbs before she declared at last, "I'm surprised. These are actually _excellent _song choices. Noah, let's go to the choir room early. I want to warm up my voice."

"I can think of _one _way to warm up your voice, Berry," he murmured as Finn and Quinn gathered their things as well.

Before the two of them left, they heard Rachel whisper back, the sultry look in Puck's eyes having broken her resolve, "Fine. Auditorium then?"

* * *

The moment they entered the photocopy room, their lips found one another, Finn locking the door behind them, her hands already undoing the buttons of his shirt. Ten minutes was hardly a lot of time once you factored in _actually _making those damn photocopies. Luckily, Finn and Quinn had become experts with quickies, especially on school premises, where the chances of getting caught were _that _much higher.

"Are you sure we should do this here?' Finn questioned in between hurried kisses. "I mean, we almost got caught last week."

"Well, we forgot to lock the classroom door last time," Quinn pointed out as she snaked her hand down to unzip his pants, her lips on his neck. "Besides, we'll be able to hear anyone who tries to unlock that door."

"I guess, but I still think…" he started, but he stopped talking abruptly when her hand took a hold of his dick.

"Can we please stop talking now?" Quinn murmured into his ear, pushing him back against the metal cabinet, stroking him in her hand. "It _really _turns me off."

He kissed her hard in response, threading his hands through her golden locks before he slid one of them down to her waist, slipping his hand under her shirt. A moan escaped from her lips as he unclasped her bra in one fluid motion, her thumb spreading his pre-cum over his tip before she positioned him at her drenched and waiting entrance.

"Come on Finn," she hissed into his ear as he flipped them around so that her back was against the cool metal. "_Fuck me._ I know you've been wanting to do this all day. I can see you undressing me with your eyes in class, you know."

He let out a low growl at her words, unbelievably turned on right now. Thrusting into her without warning, Quinn threw her head back in pleasure, moaning his name over and over again. He left a wet trail down her neck, his tongue wanting to taste every inch of her bare skin.

"_Hmmm_," she mewed in contentment, bucking against him, a familiar fire building up within her, her mind a complete blank. "_Oh._"

Finn took a moment to really look at her then. There was something so erotic about the vision before him. Her back was arched, lips swollen from their heated kisses, red marks on her neck where he had marked his territory, her skirt bunched up carelessly around her waist as he continued to slid in and out of her, going a little deeper each time, each time driver her a little more wild.

"Oh…_Fuck!_" Quinn shouted, digging her nails into his shoulders now for support. "Finn, I…"

He cut her off, knowing _exactly _how close she was, her walls constricting around him like an anaconda does its prey. Afraid of losing his grip on her, he pulled her flush against him, their lips attacking one another once more. As she continued to ride him, her taut peaks grazed over his chest and Finn felt his senses go into overdrive. She was touching him everywhere, her breath on his ear as she gasped for air, his name a scorching whisper on her lips. The smell of her had taken over the room as well and as always, she was absolutely intoxicating. The adrenaline rushing through his veins at the moment only added to the thrill.

"Look at me when you come Quinn," he commanded as he set her against the copy machine, one hand holding the back of her neck, the other stroking the velvety skin of her hips before trailing down towards the little bundle of nerves that were vying for his attention.

She nodded in compliance, too delirious at the moment to even rebel against him. When his fingers brushed ever so lightly across her clit, she lost all control, spasming around him, a second orgasm taking over her body when she heard him scream her name, his voice low, husky, and dangerous.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Finn started to pull out, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, like the calm after a storm.

"No," Quinn protested weakly, pulling him back towards her, hands threaded through his hair. "Just hold me like this for a second, _please_."

The desperate tone in her voice caught him off guard, but he nodded, leaning into her again, his hand brushing her hair from her face.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Finn," she whispered, trailing a finger along his jaw and staring into his eyes. "Love me always?"

"Always," he assured her and she smiled at him, content, sealing his promise with a kiss.

* * *

When Finn and Quinn arrived at the choir room about five minutes later, Puck and Rachel were still nowhere to be found.

"Oh perfect. I was wondering where you guys were," Will commented, taking the music sheets gratefully from their hands and passing them out to the rest of the glee club.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue," Quinn apologized on their behalf, coming up with an excuse on the spot. "The photocopy machine was…jammed, so we were held up."

Finn smirked from beside her. Round two had been even more fun. Somewhere between copies, he had hoisted her up on the machine and made her come again with his tongue. Finn never got tired of hearing his girlfriend scream his name.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Puck interrupted his thoughts then, strolling into the room, Rachel not trailing far behind, one hand pulling self-consciously at the edge of her skirt.

"Yeah, sorry," Rachel mumbled, taking a seat next to Quinn, who smiled at her in understanding.

Will shrugged, not caring too much about their tardiness and handed them their copies. What was five, ten minutes anyway?

"Alright, Mercedes, Tina," he started, looking at them expectantly. "How about you get us started?"

As the two got up from their seats to prepare, Puck leaned over Rachel and handed Quinn one of the papers in his hand.

"Nice ass," he commented, making sure to keep his voice low.

Quinn stared at the photocopy in recognition, horrified.

Finn looked around to make sure that no one else had a copy of her delectable ass.

Puck smirked in amusement, wriggling an eyebrow at Quinn to tease her.

Finn laughed when the hilarity of the current situation finally set in.

Quinn slapped him on the arm and crumpled up the evidence, _still _horrified.

And Rachel?

Well, Rachel was just a little upset that _those _two had christened the photocopy room before she and Puck did.


End file.
